


Mianite Volume 1: Chapter 1

by lueksbeard



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: mianite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueksbeard/pseuds/lueksbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Tucker arrive on what they think is an abandoned island, trying to find some sort of life. When they do, its not very friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mianite Volume 1: Chapter 1

Tom and Tucker walked up the hill carefully, as not to awaken any animals by their sloshing footsteps. The two had accidentally sunken their boat a few miles away and swam to the nearby island. After making their way up to the hill, they looked up, and saw a bright white star that shone brightly everywhere. You could see a mile ahead from the star, so the two assigned the name of the North Star, and continued walking. “Where should we set up shop at?” Tucker asked. “I don’t know.” Tom said, reaching for the tiny hatchet on his belt. “But I’m going to start collecting some stuff.” He begins hatching away at a tree, throwing his suit jacket to the ground and rolling the sleeves on his white dress shirt.

Tucker unsheathed his sword to protect himself as he walked deeper into the forest, and found himself at the base of a mountain. He decided to wait for Tom to continue on, and walked back to find him taking a bite of a red apple. Tom handed one to him, and Tucker put it in his vest pocket. “There’s a mountain up ahead, I don’t know if you want to go up it or not.” Tom nods, reaching down to pick up his jacket. “Yeah, we’ll get a good lay of the land.” He steps over the tree he chopped down, unsheathing his sword as well. The silver metal glimmered in the sunlight, almost blinding Tucker in the process. “Can you not point your sword at me?” Tucker asks, shielding his eyes. “Sorry.” Tom turn his sword so that the glint wasn’t in Tuckers face, and continues up the mountain.

Once the two reach the top of the mountain after what seems like days of climbing, they look out to see that the sun is setting. “Fuck.” Tucker whispers. “Yeah, we should try and find some shelter.” Tom says, looking out over the mountain. “There!” Tucker shouts. “What?” Tom asks, turning to see what Tucker was pointing at. As he looked out into the distance, a small light seemed to come from a tall tower, and next to it a portal. Suddenly Tom was pulled into the grasp of someone who wasn’t Tucker, and he struggled to be set free. His sword dropped to the ground, and Tom reached back to grab the person who was currently strangling him.

“Where did you come from?!” The voice says, as Tom continues to struggle. “Nowhere!” He shouts, slipping underneath his attackers arm, turning around to swing. Once he does the person catches his fist, so Tom flips him down to the ground. He grabs his sword, pointing it at the person’s chest. “Where is Tucker?” He asks calmly. “I don’t know.” Tom presses his sword down further, the tip of it drawing blood from the person’s chest. “Try again.” He seethes, his face contorting into something much scarier than before. “I can show you, just please don’t kill me!” Tom reaches into his pocket, pulling a zip tie that came from the bag of apples he opened on the ship earlier that day.  
“  
Give me your hands.” He says, sheathing his sword again. Tom zip ties the man’s hands together, helping him stand up. “Who are you?” Tom asks, reaching for his shotgun. “Declan, but please-“Tom sneers, making Declan stop talking. “Well, Declan, if you don’t lead me straight to where Tucker is, I’ll kill you.” Tom presses the barrel of his shotgun against Declan’s back, pushing him forward. “Walk slowly.” Dec nods, leading Tom down the mountain. “Where am I?” Tom asks, helping Declan maneuver around the rocks. “Mianite.” He says. “Your land is named after a god?” Tom asks, confused. “Well, Mianite was born here.” Tom nods, thumbing the Dianite token in his ring. “Who do you worship?” Tom asks. “I’m Mianite’s priest in this land.” “Does Dianite have a priest?” Declan stops. “You worship Dianite.” He says, his voice breaking a little at the realization. “Indeed, I do. And if you don’t help me find Tucker, I’ll personally get him to kill you.” He sneers into Dec’s ear, making him shiver.


End file.
